Possessed
by Bri-C123
Summary: Kaoru finds a beautiful katana one day as she looks through the storage shed. With that sword comes desires, dreams, and pain. The pain of a broken heart hurts beyond imagination, even if only felt in dreams.
1. Chapter 1

_Possessed_

_by Bri-C123_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

"Hey, Kenshin?"

"Yes Kaoru-dono?" He looked into the shed Kaoru was now in.

"Can you come help me bring my mother's chest into my room? Its too heavy for me to carry."

"Hai Kaoru-dono." He picked up the chest that was by the entrance. He began walking away, his keen hearing picking up what Kaoru was saying to herself.

"Oooh. Whats this? I never knew father had this." Suddenly there was a thump and silence.

"Kaoru-dono?" No answer. "Kaoru-dono, are you okay?" Silence. He quickly put the chest down and ran to the shed. He found her on the floor, eyes closed. He quickly shook her. "Kaoru-dono, is everything okay?" Her eyes flashed open. He saw green for a moment before they changed to a familiar deep blue.

"Kenshin? What's wrong?"

"I found you on the floor, that I did."

"Oh. But I didn't hit my head or anything. How long was I out for?"

"Only a few seconds, Kaoru-dono. Maybe you need a break. You have been cleaning out this shed since morning, that you have. Sessha will go make some tea. You should go rest on the ongawa and sessha will put your mother's trunk in your room first."

"You don't have to make the tea Kenshin. And you've been helping me since morning too. I'll make the tea."

"But sessha wants to make the tea for Kaoru-dono, that sessha does."

She blushed at that. "Well…if you insist Kenshin…"

"Hai, sessha does. Now you go rest. Sessha will be back with the tea." He disappeared outside. A slow smile crept onto her face. He was always so sweet. Everyday, he reminded her of why she loved the rurouni, even though he never returned the feelings.

She sighed at the melancholy change of her thoughts. She picked up the sword she was holding before. She frowned. She was holding it right before she passed out and woke up to a worried rurouni. She unsheathed the sword, looking for the image that she had seen. She looked for the green eyes that had replaced her's before, but there was nothing. Only her reflection.

She shrugged and re-sheathed it. The sword itself was beautiful, perhaps she could sell it for a good price. The green eyes must have been her imagination, and a trick of the light.

* * *

I must say that this has to be the shortest entry I've ever written for this site. I already have chapter 2 ready. So once I finish tweaking that chapter to my liking, I'll be posting it too. That chapter will be more interesting than this one, I promise.

Toodles~


	2. Chapter 2

_Possessed_

_By **Bri-C123**_

_Chapter 2_

* * *

**AN:** _To all my readers: Thank you for reading. I love you so much for agreeing to join me in this weird world of ghosts and tears and …. Everything else that comes up. Although, I can't be sure what exactly. But I shouldn't be saying anything anyway. Now I'm rambling aren't I? Oh, well then, ON TO THE STORY:_

_WAIT, not on to the story yet. I must say this one thing first:_

**DISCLAIMER**_: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. DO NOT SUE ME FOR I AM BUT A POOR STUDENT WITH A CRAZY MIND. Thank you._

"You know what? You do sound crazy. I don't know why I have to deal with this."

_Kaoru?_

"That's right. Why did you have to make me the weird one in the story? Why did I even bump my head in chapter 1 anyway?"

_You'll find out later on._

"I'm in the story so I should have a right to know."

_But I'm the writer so I don't have to tell anyone._

"You don't know do you?"

_What? Of course I do!_

"LIAR!"

_AM NOT!_

"AM TOO!"

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Oh, hi Kenshin."

"Are you alright, de gozaru yo?"

"Of course Kenshin~"

_Can you not flirt with him here? My readers want to read._

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"Gomen for disturbing you, de gozaru yo. Please read on and ignore Kaoru-dono while she bashes Bri-C123, de gozaru yo. I'm sure Bri-C123 would like to say Happy Reading, de gozaru yo. Ah Kaoru-dono, you shouldn't hit Bri-C123 that hard…"

* * *

That night, Kaoru had the sword by her door. It was leaning against the wall, out of the way. Kaoru finished braiding her hair, finally ready for bed. Before she settled on the futon, she glanced at the sword. She had the sudden urge to open it, to use it. It was a regular katana, but at the same time it was the most beautiful katana she's ever seen.

She picked it up and unsheathed it a little bit. Just to catch the reflection of her eyes in the katana. The most brilliant green stared back at her. She stood there in a trance, staring.

She heard a knock on her shoji. She re-sheathed the katana and shook out her stupor. She opened the shoji, revealing Kenshin. "Oh Kenshin, do you need something?"

"No Kaoru-dono. Sessha just wanted to make sure everything was all right. Does your head still hurt?"

She frowned. "No. I feel perfectly fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"I see… Well then, sessha will get ready for bed, de gozaru yo. Oyasuminasai Kaoru-dono."

"Oyasumi Kenshin…" but before she closed the shoji, she had this sudden urge to just… touch him. To hug him, and kiss him, and-

She shook her head and closed the shoji. Something must be wrong with her. Maybe she hit her head harder than she thought. She only wanted him to stay with her so she wouldn't be lonely. Granted, she did love him, but she doesn't even know how to kiss. No point in proving to him that she was still so young in so many ways. Besides, he doesn't think of her that way.

_Now I'm giving excuses to myself,_ she thought. _I should go see Doctor Genzai tomorrow to check my head. _She shook her head once more and pulled the covers up to sleep.

"_My love…"_

"_You are beautiful. Did I ever tell you that?"_

"_Many times," she chuckled. "But I don't mind hearing it from you."_

"_Then I'll say it many times more. You are the most beautiful of all people in this world."_

_She giggled. "Thank you Ryoto-anata."_

_He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome Emi-koishi."_

Suddenly the scene changed.

"_Ryoto, what are you doing?"_

"_Gomen Emi, but this is something I must do."_

"_Ryoto? What's with the sword?"_

"_I did love you, you know?"_

"_Ryoto-anata?"_

"_Gomen Emi-koishi."_

"_Why Ryoto? Tell me that."_

"_They told me to. This was going to happen from the beginning."_

"_So ever since you walked into that room to watch me, it was all planned?"_

"_Of course." One hand came up to caress her face. "You truly are beautiful Emi. The most beautiful in this world."_

"_I loved you" she said, accusation strong in her voice._

"_And I loved you. But there was always someone else. I had a life before I met you, and I'm doing this now for that life back." He kissed her as he plunged the blade deep into her heart. "Goodbye Emi-koishi."_

"_I hate you" she muttered as her breathing began to worsen. "I will always hate you. And I will make sure to make you remember every wrong you have done to me." Then she died._

Kaoru sat up in her futon. Tears streamed down her face. She tried hard to remember that she was not Emi. That she was Kaoru Kamiya. Her chest hurt. The feeling of the blade plunging deep into her heart felt real. Everything felt real. But the worst pain was the pain of Ryoto breaking Emi's heart.

To love someone so deeply and have them betray you like that… it only brought tears to the eyes of anyone who felt it. And Kaoru did. She felt it through a dream, but that was real enough for her. The tears refused to stop so Kaoru put her head in her hands and let the tears flow, staying as quiet as possible. Emi must have been so hurt. Kaoru didn't even want to think of what would happen if Kenshin would do that to her. It hurt just to think about it.

If she had looked up and seen the reflection in the mirror, maybe she would have seen the reason for her tears. She would have seen who the tears really belonged to: the one who lived and died through it all. But she didn't. Instead, the figure of a beautiful woman with bright green eyes sat behind her and watched the tears fall, unable to shed anymore of her own.

* * *

_I am now happy with chapter 2, although I can say that in the future, I'm going to wonder how in the world I got this idea and why the heck I even started this. But what's done is done and to my future self: this is good stuff. Better than anything else I've written lately, so shut it._

**KenshinAdorer:** I'm glad you loved the first chapter. I hope chapter 2 was to your liking too~ I shall start chapter 3 soon, assuming my head isn't that swollen from Kaoru's beating. So violent…

"What was that?"

_Oh…Kaoru…hi…_

"YOU CALLED ME VIOLENT, DIDN'T YOU?"

_O-OF COURSE NOT._

"YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT NOW!"

_WAITTTTT! I HAVE TO THANK ONE MORE PERSON FOR REVIEWING FIRST!_

"….. fine! But you better hurry up. My anger only builds up over time!"

_Okay so moving on._

**Beyond Doubt**: Thank you for the review! I'm glad that chapter 1 was able to grasp your attention~ I hope chapter 2 was a good enough follow up. Now I shall sneak away before…

"Before what?"

_Before I start running. _

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM ME. I AM THE MASTER OF THE KAMIYA KASHIN STYLE! COME BACK HERE AND TAKE THE BEATING YOU DESERVE!"

_Ah so –duck- I'll be working on chapter 3 as soon –jump- as I'm healed from this beating –dodge- until next time! -runs- KENSHIN HELP MEEEEEEEE!_

"ORO?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Possessed_

_By **Bri-C123**_

_Chapter 3_

_**AN**: So as you see, I've lived through the beating. I'll make this a quick intro before anyone else can barge in like last time… And sorry if I scared you…or rather, Kaoru scared you… ahh, speak of the devil…-whispers- act natural … ahem._

"Bri-C123, you weren't talking about me did you?"

_-uses innocent voice- of course not Kaoru-san. I'm merely telling them that I won't spend time rambling like last time and just give them the disclaimer and chapter. Why don't you find Kenshin and cuddle? I heard him telling Sano how he wants to cuddle with you._

"Ah really? That is so adorable of him~ Of course my rurouni would be so cute~ Kenshin? Where are you Kenshin?"

_I think I saw him over there –points to closet door- you should go look for him there._

"Oh Keeeeeenshin~~ Where are you? I wanna cuddle with you too~" –wanders off-

_Okay so **DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Anything Rurouni Kenshin. Now go on and read while I hide._

"Kenshin? Are you here? What? This is the closet? Why…BRI-C123. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS. YOU WERE TRICKING ME WEREN'T YOU? COME OUT AND TAKE THE BEATING MY BOKKON HAS FOR YOU!"

* * *

Kaoru relaxed into the warm furo. She sighed and looked at the ceiling. She has been having weird feelings all day. Ever since she walked into the dining room this morning for breakfast, Kenshin has looked…delectable. Everything he did made her want to jump him. From serving her breakfast to simply pouring tea. She had been grumbling to herself the whole time they had breakfast. Then Yahiko simply had to butt in and say she was acting weird. For that, she gave him 100 more swings and beat him extra hard during training.

She bit her lip. But she has been acting weird around Kenshin. She can't help the way she acts. Such foreign feelings are so unnerving. And it would be too embarrassing to confront Kenshin about it. _Yea Kaoru_, she scoffed to herself. _Just go up to him and say oh Kenshin, can you stop doing whatever you're doing? Its making me want to jump your bones every time I see you._

She sat there for a good half hour before climbing out. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her torso. She looked on the floor to decide whether to pick up the buckets or not when she saw it. Its beady eyes were on her and they both froze. She stepped back in terror and slipped. Her body fell to the floor closer to the being with beady eyes. Then she let out a blood curdling scream. "KENSHINNNNNNNN!"

She was scrambling up to a seated position when he opened the door. "What's wrong Kaoru-dono?" His eyes adjusted to the dark and he quickly looked away. "K-Kaoru-dono. You need to get dressed before I go in, de gozaru yo. I'll wait outside-"

"No! Don't go Kenshin!" She pointed to the floor in front of her. "Kenshin help me" she whimpered.

He turned slowly and stared at her finger before looking at the floor. "Kaoru-dono…its…a spider…"

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS KENSHIN! NOW HELP ME!"

"Oro? But Kaoru-dono…Maybe you should get dressed first, de gozaru yo."

"No Kenshin. I don't want to move. What if it bites me? What if it's venomous? Please Kenshin~"

"O-oro…" He turned to grab a bucket and slowly entered the bath house. His face turned red with each step her took. He quickly killed the spider and cleaned the floor. He found himself on his hands and knees scrubbing the stain until it was gone. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Kaoru's legs. They were shaking in her fear but that was not what caught his eyes. He noticed that they were long, slender, and pale. They were also well toned from her kenjutsu training.

He caught himself stopping everything to stare at those new wonders from the corner of his eye. He shook his head and stood, quickly turning from Kaoru. "Kenshin, is it all gone?"

"Hai Kaoru-dono. You don't need to worry now, de gozaru yo."

He stepped towards the door, prepared to step out when she spoke again. "Ahh, Kenshin, wait." He froze. "Do you think…you can help me up? I can't seem… to get the strength back into my legs."

"I don't think that's a good idea Kaoru-dono, de gozaru yo. Why don't you just rest a little bit and the strength will come back, de gozaru yo."

"But Kenshin, I have stuff to do! Please Kenshin." He didn't move. "I trust you" she whispered.

He quickly spun, eyes flashing amber for a moment. Then he blinked. His violet eyes were hard with some emotion. His steps were cautious and slow as he made his way back towards her. When he offered his hand, she elegantly took it and let him pull her up. Her grip on him was tight, he could not take his hand away. She stepped closer to him, lifting her head to meet his gaze. Her eyes were a mesmerizing green. She was so close, he could smell her scent. If either of them moved a bit, then their lips would meet. His heart was pounding and he stared at her lips, her shoulders, her hand. He could not meet her gaze anymore. "K-Kaoru-dono…"

She gasped. Her green eyes flashed with pain but quickly turned blue as he looked up at her. "K-Kenshin. Gomen. I, ah, Why don't you go and, uh, grab my indigo ribbon from my room?"

"H-hai Kaoru-dono." He quickly ran out and shut the shoji behind him. He stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what had just happened in there. Kaoru-dono had been so close. She was so scantily clad and was almost touching him. He had been frozen, under her spell. With her pale skin and toned body so close to his own… His Kaoru was definitely someone to watch out for…

Kenshin shook his head. Oro, he thought. He most certainly wasn't supposed to see Kaoru-dono in that way. She was 'his Kaoru' either. This was just an awkward situation he shouldn't have let himself be caught in. But the way she walked up to him…. No, no, no. He quickly went to her room to retrieve the ribbon she asked him to get. The whole room smelled of her. Don't think bad thoughts, don't think bad thoughts. He spotted the indigo ribbon on her dresser and grabbed it. When he turned, he found a katana leaning against the wall. Tilting his head, he reached for it. Unsheathing it a little bit, he looked at the blade. It was a beautifully made blade, and in good condition. But Kaoru didn't use real blades…perhaps she had found it in the shed. If she decided to sell this, it would sell at a good price. He resheathed it and was just about to put it back when Kaoru stepped in. They stared each other down until Kaoru broke the gaze and found the katana in his hand. She quickly grabbed it. "Its mine" she snarled. Kenshin stepped back in surprise at her aggressive outburst. "Don't touch it" she snapped. He raised his hands in surrender, wondering what could have brought on her anger.

"Sessha didn't mean to. Sessha was just admiring the blade, de gozaru yo."

She blinked. "O-oh. Ah, gomen. Today just seems to be a weird day for me. Why don't you go prepare dinner and I'll come back to help you in a little bit." It was more of a demand than a request.

"Hai Kaoru-dono." He quickly fled from the room. That blade must have been something special to her since she reacted so strongly to him holding it. And the fear and pain behind those words would have been hard to detect if he hadn't seen it in her eyes too. Her green eyes were so…

Wait, green? Weren't her eyes blue? He scratched his head. Perhaps it was the trick of light? Or his own hallucinations. Most likely the trick of light…

He shook his head. Now he was thinking too much. He should start preparing dinner before Kaoru-dono gets here. He began to prepare her favorite dish, hoping to apologize for his earlier for his earlier actions. Maybe she would forgive and forget.

Meanwhile, Kaoru was sitting in front of her mirror. "It will not happen again" she told her green eyed reflection. She nodded. "I will not let myself be fooled again." Then her eyes turned blue and she fixed her hair up into a high ponytail. "I wonder if Kenshin will let me help with dinner again tonight" she said. "I better go see if her needs help now. Maybe he will be willing to teach me again." She stood and hurried out of her room.

* * *

_Yay~ Another chapter done~ Forgive me if this chapter is weird. I happened to be drinking chocolate and eating fast food the whole time I was writing this chapter. Ahhh what sugar and junk food can do to us~ Oh, hi Kenshin~ Kaoru isn't here is she?_

"Sessha is very disappointed in you Bri-C123, de gozaru yo."

_Ehhhh. Why?_

"Because you told Kaoru-dono I wished to cuddle with her. You should know sessha better than that."

_Of course I do, Kenshin. I already know you're in love with her and all. I just needed to make a move for you._

"But Bri-C123-"

_You're even blushing. See? You do love her. You should be glad I told her to cuddle with you._

"Sessha doesn't know what you are talking about, de gozaru yo. Sessha does not wish to cuddle with Kaoru-dono. Sessha is not worthy and-"

_Don't say another word. If Kaoru hears you, she will be heart broken and will never speak to you again._

"Oro?"

_Now shush while I say my thanks._

"But-"

_Should I go call Kaoru and tell her that you said you don't really love her?_

"Sessha would never say such a thing! Sessha does love her!"

_GOTCHA! BUWAHAHAHAHA_

"ORO!"

_-snickers- Kenshin does love Kaoru~ Aww how sweet. Now if only you'll tell her that yourself~_

"You best watch your mouth Bri-C123"

_Hello Battousai~_

"I should go get Kaoru right now so that she could beat you since I don't beat women."

_Wait! Let me thank my reviewers! I was nice enough to let you see Kaoru half naked in the bathing room this chapter!_

"Well…."

_Now, now Battousai. Do you want to see anymore half naked Kaorus in the future?_

"Of course!"

_Then you don't let Kaoru know I'm here, Battousai_

"Fine. But you best remember to let me see more half naked Kaorus."

_Yes, yes Battousai. Now go. I have things to do. –he turns and walks away- Now that that's done:_

**Chibi Tanuki 91**: I hope you enjoyed this fanfic so far~ Its great to see that I've already got some people hooked!

**Beyond Doubt**: My bruises will eventually fade. I've managed to escape the wrath of Kaoru this time. I managed to write this chapter even after being beaten by that bokkon so it must mean I have a hard head. Kekeke

**YurikoMinamoto**: When I read your review, I couldn't help but smile. I'm glad at least one person thinks this crazy work of mine is awesome~

**KenshinAdorer:** I'm so happy you liked the chapter! I hope all my future chapters will be to your liking too~

_And also, thank you to everyone who became a follower~ I love all of you~ Well then, I should get going. I have another story to write too. I'm so slow when it comes to that one and its not as fun as-_

"Oh, Bri-C123…"

_K-Kaoru-san…_

"How nice that I finally find you here…"

_B-but…how…_

"The little brat told me that the _Battousai_ told him where you were. Amber eyes and all. WHAT DID YOU DO?"

_N-nothing…Battousai!_

"Don't you dare call him to come help you now!"

"Hell hath no wrath like Kaoru's."

_Battousai! We made a deal!_

"_I_ didn't tell her. She said the brat did. So our deal still stands. You never said I couldn't tell someone else about your whereabouts."

_Y-you tricked me!_

"You are too easily fooled. I suggest you run, Bri-C123."

_I'll get you for this! –runs away-_

"AND I'LL GET YOU WITH MY BOKKON BRI-C123!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Sessha is still alive de gozaru yo. Sessha is sorry sessha has not updated in a long time, de gozaru yo. Please forgive sessha, de gozaru yo._

"Why is Bri-C123 talking like sessha?"

_Sessha is not sure, de gozaru yo._

"Please stop it, de gozaru yo."

_No, de gozaru yo._

"But Bri-C123-"

_Sessha said no, de gozaru yo._

"Its annoying, de gozaru yo."

_Now you know how we all feel when you talk like that, de gozaru yo._

"ORO!"

_*Laugh* I totally got you! Hahahahahahahahaha_

"Stop laughing, de gozaru yo!"

_No. *continues laughing* I will, if you promise to keep Kaoru busy while I type this new chapter._

"Hai, hai, just please stop laughing, do gozaru yo!"

_Off you go, Kenshin! *he runs away* Now that I am guaranteed peace, I shall say everything I need to say now._

_**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Please do not make me repeat it, for it always breaks my heart when I have to write this. It hurts enough to say this for every chapter I write._

_Forgive me for not updating soon. I've started many things, though I don't know why, and I have some family things going on. School shall be starting soon, but I will try to update at least two more chapters before I go back._

_Now please read on, while Kenshin is still busy distracting Kaoru._

* * *

Kaoru woke up again. Tonight, it was a different nightmare. There was no love or death. There was only burning hatred. She saw Ryoto again, but he was with another woman. The sword he used to kill Emi was no where to be seen. He combed her hair like he used to do with Emi's. The girl's eyes were closed, relishing the comforting motion. Kaoru watched, as if through Emi. There were overwhelming feelings overriding every thought. There was burning hatred that just barely concealed her jealousy and heartache. The scene ended when Ryoto put the comb down and kissed the girl.

Kaoru took a deep breath. This was no time to be emotional. She should ask Megumi for some medicine. Yes, to stop the dreams. She needed all her strength to deal with making the most money she can by selling the things in her shed. Her mother's old kimonos were sure to make some good money. She had hoped that one day she would be the one to wear it but…it seems that she would never be able to.

Getting out of bed, she quickly donned a green kimono with its lighter matching green obi. She tied her hair up into its customary ponytail and opened her shoji. It was still quite early, Kenshin was not even doing laundry yet. She frowned. Maybe she shouldn't be up. But having gotten dressed already, she didn't want to go back to sleep. It would take too much effort. So she decided to make breakfast for everyone instead. She went through the motions, not even thinking about what she was doing. Her mind wondered instead to Emi.

Why had she even begun to dream about Emi anyway? She didn't know anyone named Emi. Nor did she ever feel the feelings Emi felt in the dream. Why had they been so real?

She had already cut the vegetables into perfect cubes and started boiling the water.

Something weird was going on here. And last night's dream was not random. It was definitely about Emi and Ryoto again. And those unexplained urges to touch Kenshin just kept popping up out of no where. One minute, she would be thinking about what to buy for dinner, the next, she would be thinking of stripping him of that pink gi. Not that she hasn't seen his chest many times. There were many scars on his body. It only seemed to enhance the toned muscles. He was very lean, but everything about him said strong and hard. Now that she thought about it, whenever it was hot, he would pull the gi off when he did the laundry. Every move he made would make the muscles flex. Sweat would roll down his back. In her mind, she would trace the path of that salty droplet. Trace it down his back with her hands, with her tongue.

Kaoru blushed at her sudden racy thoughts. She dumped the vegetables into the pot and stirred. Where had those thoughts even come from? She could never think of Kenshin like that. It was rude, unlady like, and…arousing. Her eyes widened as she covered the pot. She should definitely not be thinking like that. Perhaps its time she went to practice. The soup should take another half an hour to boil. Kaoru's feet led her to the dojo. She frowned. She was in a kimono. This was no outfit to practice kenjutsu in. Then the perfect idea came into mind. She didn't have to practice kenjutsu. She could practice her dancing.

When she was little she watched her mom dance many times. Then she had seen some dancers in the streets looking for extra money. They were all very flexable. Kaoru was not trained in any way to dance, but the kenjutsu gives her the stamina and the body builds for a dancer. Her eyes closed as she hummed a melody. Her feet began to move and soon her body followed. The graceful movements were not lost to her. It all seemed very familiar, even the song. She could not think of where she had heard it. The melody just seemed to come to mind.

In her mind's eye, she could see many people sitting in front of her. They all watched her. Instead of feeling nervous, she felt like it gave her power. All those people were watching her. All those people were enchanted by her. Then she saw him. The one she wanted to dance her best for. He was watching her and smiled when her eyes met his. They were a deep chocolate brown. His smile promised that they would meet after the show. She danced, giving it her all. It showed her excitement. It was all for him. All for Ryoto.

Kaoru opened her eyes again as she stopped. Where had that thought come from. She wasn't in love with Ryoto. She didn't even know Ryoto. She stood up straight. She hadn't even known how to dance before now. Something weird was definitely going on.

She heard clapping behind her and turned to the open shoji. Kenshin stood there, clapping his hands and smiling. "That was amazing Kaoru-dono."

"K-kenshin." She blushed. "I didn't know you were there."

"Sessha is glad he was here, de gozaru yo. You are very talented, de gozaru yo."

"I'm not all that good." For some reason, Kaoru thought about Ryoto. She furrowed her eyebrows a little as she thought about it quickly. He had said the same compliments to Emi. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. Then she remembered her food. "Oh, I made breakfast. I hope it hasn't burned yet." She went back to the kitchen. Her soup was still boiling away. She uncovered it and washed the rice to begin cooking again. She set the rice over the flame, hoping the flame was low enough not to burn. She found the dried fish she left out before and quickly cleaned it before setting over the fire as well. She turned back only to find Kenshin, watching her with fascination. "Kenshin? Is something wrong."

His face seemed red. "No, not at all Kaoru-dono. Sessha was merely watching Kaoru-dono to make sure she didn't need any help. You did very well without sessha, de gozaru yo."

She smiled. "Really? Yay!" She hugged Kenshin. He stiffened at the contact. "I finally did something right!"

Kenshin's face reddened some more when she didn't let go. "K-Kaoru-dono. You should not hug sessha so long, de gozaru yo. People might get the wrong impression if they see, de gozaru you."

Kaoru looked up with a pout. "But Kenshin" she said in a sultry voice. "Why should it matter what others think? Don't you love me?" She pressed her whole body against his. "Aren't I enough for you?"

Kenshin met her green eyes and froze. His hand moved on its own to touch her face. She smiled and purred, never taking her eyes off his. His breath caught.

"Anyone home?!" Sanosuke's voice broke through Kenshin's haze. He hastily stepped back. Kaoru pouted before turning to the stove and stirring the soup some more. She covered the soup to keep it warm before turning to the dining room

"Here to mooch off us again, Sanosuke?"

"That hurts Jou-chan. You know I love you guys more than that."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "You love us for Kenshin's food. Admit it."

Kenshin watched the familiar exchange with unease. Kaoru had just changed from a seductive…woman to the familiar Kaoru. What in the world was going on? "Yo, Kenshin. Quit staring at Jou-chan."

Kenshin quickly glanced up at the tall man then back at Kaoru. She was blushing, looking at her hands. "A-ah Gomen nasai Kaoru-dono. Sessha will just go start the laundry, de gozaru yo." He quickly rushed off.

"But Kenshin-" Kaoru sighed. "Help me take breakfast out Sanosuke." Kaoru sulked to the kitchen.

Sano, who didn't miss the whole exchange, grinned slyly. He knew something was going on between the two of them, and he knew exactly what to do.

"Hey Jou-chan. I'm going to grab Kenshin and the brat." He stepped out of the room right as she was turning. He was pretty sure he heard her cursing at him for not helping her. He chuckled and went to Kenshin who was standing by the well with the laundry bucket in hand. His face was red as his hair. "Yo Kenshin." The red head seemed to jump at his name. "Jou-chan says she needs help bringing breakfast out. She said everything was pretty hot."

"Pretty… hot…" Kenshin murmured. Sano raised a brow and waved a hand in front of Kenshin's face. This seemed to bring him out of the daze. "Ah yes, I'll go help Kaoru-dono right away, de gozaru yo." Then he rushed off. When Kenshin came back into the room, his face was no longer as red as his hair. It was still pink but it could have easily passed off from being in the heat. "Kaoru-dono, let sessha help you take out breakfast, de gozaru yo. Sessha would hate to see Kaoru-dono burn her hands, de gozaru yo." He gave her a disarming grin and went into the kitchen as she was setting down chopsticks. She stared after him in wonder. What brought this on?

Meanwhile, Sanosuke was opening the shoji leading to Yahiko's room. The boy looked up in annoyance. He was just finishing up rolling his futon. "Geez Tori atama. Can't you at least knock?"

"No time for that brat" he said as he closed the shoji. "I want you out of this house for two weeks."

"What? Why?!"

"Shhh. Don't let Jou-chan and Kenshin hear you!" He sat on the floor by the door. "You know that everyone has been wondering why they're not together yet. Well, I have a plan to get them together in no time. But I need you to stay with me for at least a week for this plan to work."

"I'm listening." The boy sat down too. "Just hurry up. Kaoru said practice was going to be difficult today so I need to eat as much breakfast as I can."

The two talked for five minutes before saying it was time to eat. Yahiko walked into the dining room with Sano, both noticing the tension between Kenshin and Kaoru. They were both blushing. Sano coughed as he sat down. "So…" Everyone tensed up. "I was wondering if I could borrow the kid for two weeks."

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh…well…I need help with a project."

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

"Because I need help."

"So why does it have to be Yahiko-chan?"

"DON'T CALL ME CHAN BUSU!"

"DON'T CALL ME BUSU YAHIKO-CHAN!"

So the daily fight began. When Kaoru was satisfied with the beating she gave the boy, she sat back down. She served the food to everyone with a grace they didn't recognize. They all stared at her incredulously. She raised a brow. "Don't you guys want to start eating?"

"Ah… Yes. Yahiko has practice with you today, doesn't he? We should all finish quickly. Sessha still has to start laundry, de gozaru yo." With that the meal started. All tension was dispersed as the food disappeared.

Yahiko and Sano lay back when they were done. "That was some good breakfast Kenshin. Thanks."

"Yea. Thanks Kenshin."

The red head chuckled. "Sessha did not cook this morning, de gozaru yo. Kaoru-dono made this lovely breakfast for us all."

Sano and Yahiko began laughing. "Funny! We both know busu would never be able to cook like that! I bet she only gave you a hand so she can say she participated!"

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru, waiting for her violent response. When she did nothing but quietly sip her tea, he raised a brow. Sano stepped in with the insults. "She could never do anything womanly. We all know that. She's a swordswoman to the bone."

"Do you remember the time she tried to sew her kimono? It was a disaster."

"Yea, and she was mad about it for weeks. Kenshin had to fix it for her."

"Thank Kami we have Kenshin. Everything would be a disaster if not for him."

Kenshin watched Kaoru through their whole rant. She did not seem to be taking anything personally. Like the two boys were talking of someone who wasn't herself. He frowned, feeling very confused. She was usually very sensitive about these things. When she didn't step up to defend themselves, Kenshin decided to take the lead. "Maa maa. You shouldn't say such things, de gozaru yo." He waited for Kaoru to speak up, but she didn't. She only stared at him expectantly. He swallowed, feeling the pressure to defend her. He felt like a husband that has to defend his wife's honor. Why did he put himself in this position? "Kaoru-dono…is a very… um… wonderful woman, de gozaru yo. Even if she may not have all those capabilities as a woman, she certainly makes up for it in enthusiasm, de gozaru yo?" Sano and Yahiko snorted. Kenshin was offended at their lack of confidence in his words. They started insulting her again, saying how Kenshin couldn't even think of anything womanly about her. Kenshin felt like each insult was directed at him and not Kaoru. "She is beautiful and smart. She does not need to do such things in order to be the perfect woman." He snapped.

Eyes widened at his break in the rurouni façade. Sano broke into a grin. Kaoru was blushing and quickly stood up. Realizing his mistake, Kenshin began to look sheepishly at his hands, but unwilling to take anything back. She might take offense if he took back anything he said. "Yahiko," she said, interrupting the silence. "I want 200 strokes as warm up."

"WHAT?!"

"300."

"BUT BUSU-"

"Would you like it to be 400?" He wisely stayed quiet. "Good. Trust me when I say that will only be warm up. I told you it would be a hard practice today. You are going away with Sano so you need to make up for it." She paused on her way out the door. Without looking back, she said "And to make up for your insulting words earlier too, of course." With that, she left to change.

Kenshin broke into a grin. So that was the reason for her silence, he thought. She must have been planning this the whole time. She almost had him worried with all her out of character encounters.

Kaoru was in her room, already changing into her gi and hakama. She stared into the mirror as she tied her hair up. "Strange," she murmured to herself. She squinted at her green eyes. "Perhaps I should be more careful about what I do." She smiled to herself. "But the dancing really paid off. Being a geisha once certainly has its perks." She hummed to herself as she closed her shoji and walked to the dojo where she can hear Yahiko warming up. She spotted Kenshin doing the laundry in the yard. "Soon." She whispered. "I'll have you soon." Then she walked into the dojo. "I don't hear you counting loud enough brat!"

* * *

_I completely forgot what time I wanted this story to take place in. I first thought it was supposed to be after the Jinchuu and after everyone left, but then I wrote this chapter and I realized that it wouldn't be the same without Sano and Megumi. So this will take place after the Jinchuu but before everyone leaves for their own destiny. So yes, Kaoru, you will not be alone._

"Good. That's the least I deserve for not beating you today."

_You aren't beating me?_

"Do you want me to?"

_NO! I-I uhhh I WILL THANK MY REVIEWERS NOW!_

*Kaoru raised an eyebrow* "You're acting quite strange today."

_A-am I? I didn't realize...ha..._

"Your reviewers?"

_Right! Uhhh_

_**Kenshinotaku**: I should have Kaoru jump Kenshin like that more often. It definitely pays off to see him stunned like that. Kekeke..._

"You did not keep your promise to me, girl."

_Battousai?_

"Hai. Where is my half naked Kaoru in this chapter?"

_Hmph. I never said I had to add that in the next chapter. I said in the future. So deal with it. You ratted me out and let me get beat._

"I still kept my end of the deal."

_Well so am I. I can guarantee you will see more in the future, but if you're mean, it might not be until the end._

"YOU LITTLE-"

"Kenshin?"

"K-Kaoru..."

"What did Bri-C123 do to make you mad? Shall I beat her for you?"

"No...Kaoru..."

_*Whisper* Quick while they're busy devouring each other with their eyes!_

_**Scarred Sword Heart**: I'm sorry! I knew I shouldn't have had Kenshin kill that poor spider! But the outcome did make things interesting, didn't it? He got to see Kaoru's legs up close. Hehe._

"I should have beat you for that Bri-C123"

_KYAAA! Don't sneak up on me like that!_

"You made Kenshin see me half naked!"

_HE LIKED WHAT HE SAW!_

"HE ISN'T A HENTAI LIKE YOU!"

_I AM NOT A HENTAI!_

"AM TOO!"

_AM NOT!_

"AM TOO!"

_I will not discuss this now. We shall settle this later, after I finish thanking my reviewers._

"YOU-"

_*Kicks her out of room and locks door.* That should hold her for five minutes max, so lets go on._

_**YurikoMinamoto**: I hope this chapter fuels your curiosity. :D_

_**Jou-ChanHimura**: I'm glad you liked it. I hope you liked this chapter too._

_Now that I'm done, and the pounding on the door is annoying me, I shall let loose Kaoru and disappear until the next chapter. Wish me luck. *Takes a deep breath and opens door before running away*_

_"GET BACK HERE YOU HENTAI!"_

_AM NOT!_

"AM TOO!"

-CRASH-


	5. Chapter 5

_I am too tired to argue with you right now Kaoru._

-Kaoru raises an eyebrow- "Too tired to argue? You're never too tired to argue."

_Well I am now._

"Don't be so snappish, geez. What has you so tired today?" –she snickers-

_I don't think its what you're thinking._

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

…_. I'm only tired because I was dancing…_

"So you're a dancer, huh? Dancing for who?"

_I DON'T DANCE FOR ANYONE._

"Uh huh. Seriously? Emi dances for Ryoto. And apparently I danced for Kenshin. You had to get that inspiration from somewhere. Come on, who is the lucky guy? Your boyfriend?"

_I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND._

"Ohhh so is it a fiancé? No, it's a husband. I'm pretty sure it's a husband."

_I'M NOT THAT OLD._

"Really? I could have sworn you were…."

_LEAVE ME ALONE! KENSHIN COME HELP ME!_

"Oro?"

"Hi Kenshin~"

"Kaoru-dono."

… _As much as I like having you distracted.. STOP STARING AT EACH OTHER LIKE THAT. IT MAKES ME FEEL AWKWARD! ITS LIKE YOU'RE READY TO-_

"ORO!"

"SHUT UP BRI-C123!"

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA PAYBACK!_

"I'M NOT THE ONE MAKING MY CHARACTERS SEE EACH OTHER HALF NAKED! AND I DON'T DANCE FOR A GUY! NO ONE DOES THAT UNLESS THEY WANT TO-"

_this is a rated T fanfiction. Please don't make me change the rating. -magically conjures up walls around Kaoru and Kenshin-_

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

"ORO!"

_Since I'm the author I can do whatever I want. So the two of you be nice and stay in there a while. I'll even let you two have a rated M time in there._

"OROOOOOOOOOO!"

"W-WHAT? TH-THAT'S-"

_-makes walls soundproof- Okay. While they have their fun, let's get on with this._

_**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the two that are now supposedly having their rated M time in my magically conjured up wall. Kekeke… Nor do I own their friends. Or their enemies. I just don't own anything Rurouni Kenshin, okay?_

* * *

"Kenshin! I'm going to the clinic for a little bit! I'll be really quick." Kenshin looked towards the gate from his place by the laundry line.

"Okay, Kaoru-dono. Be safe!"

"Don't worry Kenshin! I'll be fine!" With that, she slipped out the gate. She hummed quietly to herself as she headed towards the clinic. It was a nice day. The sun seemed to shine brightly and white clouds floated along the way. Kaoru happily skipped to Megumi's place. The woman had just opened up the clinic, and was getting ready for a busy day.

As soon as Kaoru stepped in, Megumi was up and attentive. "Who is it now?" she asked urgently. "Is Ken-san hurt again? Why didn't Sanosuke or Yahiko come?"

"Relax Megumi-san. No one is hurt today. I just wanted to be a normal patient today to ask you for some help." Megumi visibly relaxed and went back to setting up her medicine bottles and bandages.

"What can the tanuki possibly want from me? Advice on how to get Ken-san?" She laughed her signature laugh.

Kaoru's brows furrowed for a bit before she playfully glared at the lady doctor. "I'll have you know I'm doing perfectly well on my own." She grinned in triumph. But her grin slowly faded. Megumi could see the seriousness in the situation now and held back her next insult.

"What is wrong Kaoru-chan?" Megumi knew Kaoru had no mother and that her life had been difficult because of that. Kaoru was like a sister she could always tease. Anything Megumi could help her with, she would help with all her power.

"I've just…been having these dreams…" Kaoru bit her lip. "I can't sleep at night anymore."

Megumi frowned. "Are they good dreams or bad dreams?"

"Well…" Kaoru didn't want to explain about Emi. This seemed too personal to tell anyone, even her friend and doctor. "I suppose it's a little of both?" The first dream had been good. The others, not so much. However, nothing really scary has happened yet.

Megumi raised her eyebrows as she thought of something. "Dear Kami, Kaoru-chan, are you dreaming about intercourse?"

Kaoru turned bright red and yelled out "No!" She stood up. "Absolutely not! That is just… No!"

Megumi laughed at the expression on Kaoru's face. "Ohhoho! No need to get so flustered Tanuki-chan. It isn't wrong to dream of those things. Its only natural." Megumi snickered. "But if you need help with dreams like those, only Ken-san can help you."

"Megumi-san! I am not having those dreams!" Kaoru was flustered. Its true that she hasn't dreamt of… that. But all those sudden urges just keep leading to fantasies during the middle of the day and Kaoru didn't know what she did or didn't do anymore. Megumi's words hit too close to home on that one. "I just wanted some pills to stop the dreams. Anything you can give me." Kaoru sat down and refused to meet the doctor's eyes.

Megumi stopped laughing. Kaoru was quite serious. Megumi silently stood and grabbed a bottle of pills for Kaoru. She sat down and took Kaoru's hand, gently placing the medicine in her palm. "Be careful using these Kaoru. If you take too much at one time, you might poison yourself."

Green eyes gleamed for a second before blue eyes looked up into brown ones. "Thank you Megumi-san." Kaoru stood. "Well, I should get going. Yahiko left with Sano to do a project so I must clean the house with Kenshin." The women stared at each other, before Megumi smirked.

"Say hello to Ken-san for me~" she purred. Kaoru allowed herself a glare at the lady before she departed.

Halfway home, Kaoru took out the bottle again. Green eyes scanned the seemingly harmless bottle before she smiled. "Overdose" she whispered to herself, "is such a pitiful way to die." She smiled and put the bottle back into her kimono, happily skipping the rest of the way home to Kenshin and his laundry.

* * *

"DON'T KILL KENSHIN! IF YOU KILL KENSHIN I WILL-"

_I WON'T KILL KENSHIN! Geez. I should have just left you two in the small room._

"But that would have been mean Bri-C123, de gozaru yo."

_-snicker- not like you two didn't enjoy yourselves._

"ORO!"

"Don't make assumptions!"

_Then why are you two so red? Huh? Huh? I got you and you know it. Buwahahaha!_

"Why you-!"

_-makes them disappear into a small room together- I love doing this! Why didn't I think of this sooner?!  
_

**Kenshinotaku**: Things are absolutely delightful when Kaoru has all these thoughts about Kenshin! Hope you enjoyed this chapter~

**MonNos**: Kya~ I'm so happy~ Please continue supporting this story~

**Melay**: You actually inspired this chapter by mentioning Megumi. While I didn't make Megumi go after Kenshin, who is to say it won't happen in the future? Kekeke

**YurikoMinamoto**: Wasn't it just so sweet when Kenshin found Kaoru? I was so happy with myself for writing that~ Glad you liked the chapter. Emi did take over Kaoru's body, although Kaoru isn't really aware of it. Kaoru just thinks she's having weird fantasies.

**Jou-ChanHimura**: Glad you liked it~ Kenshin should definitely defend Kaoru more! It would make things most interesting~

_Well, that's it. I'll go start writing some more. School has started so no guarantees on when I'll update. But have faith. Happy Reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

"It's been a long time, Bri-C123."

_Yes, yes it has._

"So what's been keeping you?"

_Oh, you know, stuff._

"Stuff? That is so helpful."

_And I just love your sarcasm._

"Hey! You just used sarcasm too!"

_I'm the author. I can do what I want._

"Hmph. Fine. You've been gone for well over a month. What gives?"

_I told you, stuff._

"You shouldn't push her Kaoru-dono, de gozaru yo. Perhaps it is too early for her to say."

"Kenshin!"

_Listen to your, uhhh, swordsman._

"Oro!"

"Wh-what? Don't talk as if I own him!"

_-snicker- From the look on your faces, I'm sure neither of you would mind that KEKEKE._

"GO AWAY AND START WRITING BEFORE I DECIDE IT WOULD BE BETTER TO BEAT YOU!"

_NO! KEEP THAT BOKKEN AWAY FROM MEEEEEE_

"While Kaoru-dono does not, ah, own sessha-"

_LIKE KAORU DOES. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –BOOM- -CRASH-_

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" –sounds of wood against a head-

"…Bri-C123 does not own anyone sessha knows or anything they own. Please do not sue Bri-C123, for sessha thinks it would break her wallet, de gozaru yo. Please enjoy the story, de gozaru yo."

* * *

The first day had been nothing but chores. Kaoru decided that today was a good day to do it. Why, she was not sure. She just had a feeling doing today would be her best option. If she did it today, she wouldn't have to worry about it for the following days. Kenshin happily helped out.

They both finally sat down for some lunch and tea. The silence was sweet, not something that could be experienced on a normal day in the Kamiya dojo. They both reveled in it. Kaoru stole glances at Kenshin. He always seemed calm, but today, he really did look stress-free. Her lips quirked at that. He was in a good mood. Would now be a good time…?

"Kenshin?"

"Yes, Kaoru-dono?" He turned his steady violet eyes on her.

She tilted her head and simply studied him. He blushed and she could almost hear the gears in his head working, trying to figure her out. "We should go out for a walk, Kenshin." He froze, clearly not expecting that. "It has been a while, since it was just the two of us. Let's go on a walk tonight."

"S-sure, Kaoru-dono. Should sessha take you after the dinner dishes are washed, de gozaru yo?"

"That sounds perfect." Kaoru stood. "I'll go finish tending to the chores. You sit here and finish that tea. I don't want a drop wasted."

"Aa, Kaoru-dono." He watched as she strolled out of the dining room, a lighter bounce in her step. He grinned, watching her. She was every bit an angel. She was innocent, and beautiful, even if he would never admit it out loud. She knew him enough to care for him in the right way. Like the way she did with the tea. He knew she knew he could go on doing chores for hours. She just wanted him to sit and relax, and did so by ordering him to drink all the tea. He could act clueless, but he knew.

Kaoru felt like she was flying. She was going through her chores absent-mindedly. Her mind was instead on her walk with Kenshin tonight. He had not done that in a while. In fact, he hasn't really taken her out on a while since the Jinchuu incident. Enishi had since disappeared, but they haven't relaxed enough to even go out. Kenshin still hasn't confessed his feelings yet, although risking his life to save her says more than enough. Kaoru knew he had to feel something for her. She just didn't know what.

But Kaoru had never said anything either. She was so insecure about everything. She knew about Tomoe. She knew Tomoe had to be the exact opposite of her. Beautiful, smart, and well mannered. Everything that drove Enishi crazy and gave Kenshin nightmares. Everything Kaoru was not. Those doubts always lingered in her heart after the Jinchuu. It made her doubt everything Kenshin did. Did he really love her as she did him? Or was his love saved only for the woman who died in his arms? Kaoru had kept quiet, knowing she couldn't risk her friendship if that really was the case. He was a great friend, and she would hate to lose that bond.

This new bout of confidence was exhilarating. It was like back before she knew about Tomoe. She had freely given hints about her feelings. Now she felt happy enough to admit everything. It was a strange feeling. All her doubts had suddenly disappeared.

The day had gone by rather quickly. Kenshin finished the tea quickly and joined Kaoru in her sudden urge to clean. Not a speck of dirt can be found anywhere by the time Kenshin had to run out to buy groceries for dinner.

Kenshin quickly made dinner, wishing the food would cook faster. Although he would never admit it, he was a bit excited about going on a walk with Kaoru. She always looked so beautiful by the moonlight. Back when they had gone for daily walks at night, he took it as an opportunity to study her. Was she eating well? Should he cook more meat so she can feel fuller? Or should he get another side job so those bags under her eyes would disappear? He always took mental notes. It was an unconscious thing to do, but one that he deemed important.

Dinner was yet another quiet affair. Neither seemed to want to break the silence. They simply ate and washed the dishes together. Kaoru looked up to the sky as she helped finish drying the rest of the dishes. "Tonight is perfect" she whispered.

"Aa, it is, de gozaru yo" Kenshin said. Kaoru seemed startled that he answered back. "I can finish the rest of this. Would you like to go change so we may go out, de gozaru yo?" Kaoru nodded and ran off. She could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Tonight would be the night. She would confess, and if all went well, she wouldn't be a part of the rumors she heard everyday. She was sure Kenshin knew about them too. No one really hid the fact that they were talking about the two. It had become a part of Kaoru's daily life. It began with her teaching her father's style. Then progressed to the men she had taken into her home. Perhaps this will finally stop them.

Kenshin met Kaoru at the door. He gently took her hand and held it as they walked out. Kaoru blushed, revealing how nervous and excited she was. Kenshin held her hand as if she would break if he held too tight. She felt loved and cherished.

They stopped by the river, where once Jin-eh had captured Kaoru. Kenshin's grip tightened just a fraction as they both reminisced. "Kenshin?" He turned to her. Her eyes seemed to glow green in the moonlight. He was mesmerized. They had never done that before, but then again, they hadn't gone back to this spot in a while. His eyes never left hers. "Kenshin?"

"Kaoru-dono…" His words were whispered, as if revered.

"Kenshin, I…" Her voice was lost. He was looking at her with more emotion than he had shown in the past three years. She got nervous and looked down to hide her blush.

"Kaoru-dono." His fingers lifted her chin to see her face again. It was tinged pink, and deep azure eyes bore into his. "You know you can tell me anything, de gozaru yo." His palms slid to cradle her cheek.

"I know." She tilted her head and nuzzled her face into his hand. His calluses tickled her skin, reminding her of all that he is. He is an ex-hitokiri, who had vowed never to take another life. He was also an ex-rurouni, who had wondered the land for ten years before he met her. He is Himura Kenshin, and she loved all that he is. He could be the passionate golden eyed sword wielder, or the distant wandering swordsman, but to her, he will always be just Kenshin, because that is who is he, and his past only makes him who he is today. "I love you" she whispered.

Time seemed to freeze as Kenshin processed the words. His first thoughts were 'I love you too.' But his mind began to work again, and he thought back to all those times she was hurt or kidnapped. All because of him. 'Do I deserve one such as her? Will I ever be able to hold her without hurting her?'

"Kenshin…?"

_You love her_, a voice said. You _love her and your love will keep her safe._

'But she was never safe. Not since she met me.'

_But will leaving her now help her? It will only hurt her even more. She loves you. Perhaps it is time to move on. She can only be happy with you._

"Kaoru-dono, sessha…" Her eyes turned hopeful. He stared into the honest azure flames. How could he do anything but love her back? "Sessha… I…" He leaned in until his forehead touched hers. "Aishiteru Kaoru-dono."

"Kenshin…" Tears filled her eyes. She leaned up to clutch at him, holding him close, hoping that this was not a dream. "Don't leave me. Please don't ever leave me."

"Never." His word was whispered, but seemed loud as his mouth moved against her hair.

This is where it all begins, two weeks of love and betrayal.

Emi left the couple alone. _This would be the last time, _she thought. _The last time they would be left alone before it all starts._

* * *

"KENSHIN I LOVE YOU" –glomp-

"ORO!" –falls-

"KYA!"

_WOAH THERE. DON'T DO STUFF LIKE THAT IN PUBLIC!_

"Oro!"

"It's not like that!"

_Uh huh. Go get a room or something._

"Bri-C123-dono…"

"Why you…."

_At least get off each other, will you?_

-BOOM- -CRASH- -BAM-

-hobbles out of the rubble- _A-ah… before I go to Gensai-sensei, let me thank my reviewers…_

**Kenshinotaku**

**MonNos**

**YurikoMinamoto**

**Darkpoisonivy**

**Tsukihimesama1695**

_Arigatou for all the reviews~ I always feel so happy when I read them. Thank you all for supporting this story and dealing with Kaoru-_

"WHAT?!"

_I-I mean me! Yes! I meant me! I STILL HAVE TO GO TO GENSAI SENSEI SO PLEASE DON'T BEAT ME! KENSHIN HELP MEEEEEEE_

"K-Kaoru-dono…No, you shouldn't beat her too badly…Ah…wait… -sigh- Please review while I go help Bri-C123-dono. Oro, Kaoru-dono will not be pleased…"


	7. Chapter 7

_Possessed_

_By __**Bri-C123**_

_Chapter 7_

* * *

"Bri-C123 dono has decided to stay in her, ahem, hole, while you read this, de gozaru yo. So please allow Sessha to introduce this story for her, de gozaru yo" –takes out paper-

"Bri-C123 does not own sessha, or anyone in this story, de gozaru yo. These events are simply… fictions of her imagination, de gozaru yo. She is happy you have decided to read her story and wishes all of you well, de gozaru yo. Please enjoy the story as sessha and Kaoru-dono…. Wait… why is this…"

"What else did she say Kenshin?"

"A-ah… just…" –she takes the paper from him and reads the last line.

"BRI-C123 WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-"

"Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, de gozaru yo!"

* * *

Kaoru had never felt happier than during those days, when she was able to finally think of a future with Kenshin. She could think about what life would be like with him. No more worries that he'll go running off as a rurouni again. No more worries that he didn't love her as she loved him. She wouldn't let him go now.

He had also begun to change. He seemed to be more open now. When he escorted her to town, or to another dojo, he was sure to hold her hand. At first, it made her blush, but then she had slowly started getting used to it. It wasn't long before word got out that they were soon to be married. Tae had been ecstatic. She was quick to tell them that she would prepare a whole banquet. All they had to do was tell her a date.

The two simply smiled at the offer and, with Kenshin's witty words, ran off. They didn't mention that marriage hadn't crossed their minds. Neither brought up the topic when they were alone. There was always that fear that the other would disappear. Somehow, deep in their hearts, there was a lingering doubt.

Emi had spent a long time watching them. She could see the love in their hearts. Somehow, seeing them take things so slow was also slowly eroding her patience. She grew impatient, watching them everyday. After a week, a new plan formed. A plan that would bring them close together and brutally tear them apart. It would kill them, like her own love killed her.

* * *

"Kenshin, I'm heading off to town."

"Alright, Kaoru-dono. I will go with you in a moment." He stood from where he placed the bucket of water he drew from the well.

"What did I tell you about the dono?" Her hands were on her hips as she stared expectantly at him.

He chuckled and used his speed to gently hug her from behind. "Gomen koishi" he breathed into her ear.

She sighed as she relaxed into the comfort of his arms. "I need to go confirm my schedule for this week with Kyosuke-san." He sighed. "I asked for a few days off. Yahiko and Sano have been gone for a week and we have more than enough money left over to do something together. What would you like to do? We can go away, or go out to eat. Anything you want to do."

For some reason, the only words that went through his head were: I want you. His arms tightened as he thought of everything these words could mean. How would she take those words? He felt that it was true. He only wanted her. "You. I only want you. Nothing else matters to me."

"Kenshin…" Was he suggesting what she thinks he's suggesting? Was he that bold with their relationship? What is this supposed to mean? So many questions ran through her head.

_It shows that he only wants you. Isn't that enough? You've always waited for this day. You've always waited for him._

_But this doesn't seem right. We haven't even talked about marriage yet._

_It will all come in time. Don't you trust him?_

_With my life._

_Then allow him this. Let him love you in his own way. Its only fair for him._

_Yes, it's only fair…_

"Kenshin… I…"

He could see her struggling for words and cursed himself for making her uncomfortable. "Gomen Kaoru-koishi. Sessha should not have said sessha's thoughts so easily." He let go of her and stepped back. "Sessha shall go and bring the water to the bath, then we can head out." He grabbed the bucket and headed off.

She silently watched him as he left. With the use of sessha, she could tell her was trying to distance himself. He was trying to hide himself again. It hurt that he would do that. Her eyes burned with the need to cry. He should do that to her. He shouldn't always hide himself when he thinks she's scared or hurt. When he came back, she grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, surprising him in a way only she could. "Please don't hide from me. I will always be yours. Nothing else matters to _me_. I didn't care when you were Battousai and I don't care if you think you will hurt me. I know you, and I know you can never hurt me. I trust you with everything I am. So please, understand that I love you."

"Kaoru…" He shook a little as he tried to regain his composure. He didn't know what to say, so he simply held her. "I know," he said. "I will never doubt you" he whispered. He let go of her. "Come koishii, don't we have things to do?" He held out a hand for her.

Smiling, she took it. "Yes. Let's go."

* * *

_She watched as the others seemed to revel in their happiness. Hatred burned in her veins. They dare take her sword, even after she made it known it was cursed. That man still dared to take her. There is no such thing as redemption for her. She will not live here. She watched, hatefully, as the unknown man kissed his wife. He was a liar. He was just like Ryoto. Loving another woman in secret, while he played around. Lying that he was on a business trip or another. Emi knew everything. He always took her sword, so everywhere he was, she was. She hated him for it._

_He deserved to die. He had to die, to be killed brutally by the woman who loved him, to be betrayed by them, as Ryoto had betrayed her._

_Yes, he must die. He must die soon._

Kaoru woke up, gasping. Emi was so mad. Tears formed in her eyes. Emi was so mad, but there was also that burning jealousy. She was so sad. She was always so sad because of Ryoto. It was another night of crying, crying for this woman names Emi, and her broken heart.

* * *

_I have crawled out of my hole to say thank you to everyone who supported me even with my long absence._

"About time you came out."

_Awww, did you miss me Kaoru-chan?_

"YOU SHOULD GO DIE!"

"Now now Kaoru-dono. I'm sure she means no harm. She probably missed you too…"

_STOP SAYING SUCH BLASPHEMY!_

"ORO!"

_NOW THE TWO OF YOU GO AWAY AND LET ME BE AT PEACE!_

"YOU KNOW WHAT, FINE! COME KENSHIN!" –The two stomp away-

_I bet you anything they will be having a *cough* fun time together anyway. Kekeke_

**Scarred Sword Heart**- They confessed on their own. Emi just helped them get over their shyness.

**Kenshinotaku**- They are an adorable couple, aren't they? 3

**Queen Emily the Diligent**- Romance is great isn't it? ^_^

**MonNos**- I missed all my readers too~ Thank you for the compliment. :D And, as with all my beat ups, I always recover. No thanks to Kaoru…

**Jou-ChanHimura**- I hope this chapter wasn't too short for you. I'll try to make longer chapters in the future.

**NightengailFarie**- Hahaha. Well, I'm back from Doctor Gensai's~ It was about time they admitted their love, right? As you see, it might take a lot for Emi to leave them be. But sometimes, what she does is good, right? Kekeke

_Thank you also, to everyone who follows this story~ Although its hard to tell, I really appreciate everyone who reads my stories._


	8. Chapter 8

_Possessed_

_By __**Bri-C123**_

_Chapter 8_

* * *

_Unfortunately (or fortunately), Kaoru seems to be out today. Kenshin is staying with her, so you will be having a nice peaceful time with just me. I will get over the formalities quickly, so you may read without any interruptions from any unexpected guests who may decide to suddenly appear._

_No, I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story that are stars in the famous manga/anime. I am simply a humble girl writing because she loves to do so. (and that, by doing so, she can tease Kaoru as much as she can, but no one needs to know that, right?)_

_Please enjoy this chapter, as I enjoyed writing it. *wink*_

* * *

"Kenshiiiiiin~" Kaoru popped her head into the kitchen, only to find that he wasn't there. Her eyebrows furrowed as she wondered why he wasn't in his usual place this afternoon. She pads over her his room. She opens the shoji to a clean room, as per usual. She checks the dojo, but he is not there either. She bites her lip as she tries to reason why he is not there. Perhaps he ran out of rice and went to the market? Or the weather seemed nice for fishing? Maybe he just went out for a walk?

She couldn't think of a solid reason for anything, since they had just gone to the market yesterday, and rain clouds were in the far distance but getting closer. Her feet took her to the bathing room. She would have to bathe before she went out to search for him. She took off her clothes in the changing room and wrapped a towel around her to keep the cold away before opening the shoji to the bathing room. Kaoru froze and blinked as her eyes took in the sight in front of her. Needless to say, she found her missing red-head.

She watched as a rivulet of water ran down the spine of the man courting her. His muscles flexed as he put down the bucket he had been holding and clenched the side of the bath tub. He sighed and ran a hand through his long red hair, dispersing more droplets of water. Kaoru realized she wasn't breathing and quickly took a breath. With lightening speed, he had his sakabatou in hand and was turned towards her, crouched defensively. His eyes widened as he realized who his "enemy" was. He lost his grip on his sakabatou and simply stared as it clattered to the floor.

Kenshin had been in the bathhouse dumping buckets on cold water on himself. He'd had a dream, a very erotic and detailed dream. It was a break from his usual nightmares, true, but he wasn't sure which was better. Kaoru had been… she was the one who always kept him sane. In his eyes, she was beautiful and innocent and pure. In his dream, she had been sensual, sexy, and lustful. It was different than what he was used to. It was… well, it made him wake up to a feeling he hadn't felt in many years. It was hard not to think of it while he watched her practice in the dojo. It was hard not to touch her when she stood next to him. It took all his control not to ravish her in front of his room.

It seemed like he was still dreaming when she walked into the bathing room. She was wrapped in a too small towel, her long beautiful hair hanging down towards her hips. Her legs were exposed to his eyes, they looked soft to the touch, but he knew there would be lean muscles there from her kendo practice. Her intimate places were just barely covered by the towel.

Before he knew it, his feet had moved him in front of her. Her fist tightened on the towel. His eyes followed her tongue as it swept across her lower lip. He took another step closer to her. She didn't move, but seemed to tremble. He tilted his head, trying to think clearly. He clenched his hands into fists and took a deep breath to control himself. Her wonderful scent of jasmine filled his being and he let out his breath. He gazed into her eyes, hoping to find the part of her that kept him sane.

Kaoru had a hard time finding her breath with him so close to her. His muscled chest was right in front of her. The scars from his many battles only seemed to make him more beautiful. He wasn't saying anything. She was glad. If he said anything now, she might just fall into a puddle of mush at his feet. His eyes were probably doing just that now. It was intensely intimate how he was staring at her. Her legs were shaking, trying hard to hold her up. She could fall at any second.

Kenshin noticed her trembling and mentally cursed himself. He was probably scaring had to get better control of himself. "Koi-" his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Kaoru-koi. I-sessha is sorry. Sessha is… shouldn't…" He was at a loss for words and simply stepped back. He quickly tugged his gi back onto his shoulders and reached behind Kaoru to open the shoji. She didn't move. "Sessha should go, de gozaru yo."

His words hit home and Kaoru finally blinked out of her haze. She quickly turned to him as he stepped out of the room. "Wait-!" She grabbed his sleeve. He was startled enough to take a step back and she took the chance to hug his arm. "Don't leave me" she whispered.

He brought his hand up to softly touch her hair. "I am just going to go make lunch. I'm sure my Kaoru-koi is hungry, ne?" He recognized her irrational fear. It was one that many people had told him about, one he himself had caused. "If you need me, I'll be there."

"I love you Kenshin."

He gently kissed the top of her head. "As I love you Kaoru-koi."

"Will you stay? Stay and help me wash my back?" He froze. "I… I don't feel like being alone." When he didn't answer, she hugged his arm tighter. "Please, Kenshin." She looked up, trapping his gaze with her emerald one. "Don't leave me alone. Stay with me. Help me" she purred.

He lost his breath for a second before gaining control. He shook off his darker thoughts and answered. "I suppose I can, but aren't you hungry? I'm sure you would like a nice hot meal after your bath, Kaoru-koi." He smiled.

She blinked and turned her gaze down. "I… suppose…" She let go of his arm and turned around. She listened as the shoji closed and sighed. "I guess that was too forward of me… Maybe he doesn't want me that way after all…"

Warm arms encircled her, making her tense. "That's not true, koi." She relaxed as she recognized Kenshin's voice. His red bangs fell onto her shoulder as he placed a few kisses on her neck. "I just want to take things slow. I don't want to rush you into anything. Please don't tempt me into doing something you aren't ready for."

"Oh Kenshin" she sighed. She pulled away and turned around, meeting his violet gaze with her blue one. "You are always so gentle with me. I love that about you." She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and tugged on his hair. "But you forget, I teach kendo, do I not? I know how to take care of myself when things get tough. I'm not soft and delicate Kenshin. I like to push things sometimes." She kissed his cheek, making her way slowly to his lips. She stopped at the corner and pulled away. "Are you taking me up on that offer? I really would like the help."

He groaned. "You are right, koi. You really do like to push things sometimes." He kissed her, a hard press of lips on lips. "I'll put the logs in the fire and get back to you."

He left quickly and she giggled to herself. She could hear him starting the fire and throwing in the wood.

_Yes, get back to your love. Quickly hurry to the one who will break you._

The whispered words were silent as a breeze; unheard by the girl silently getting herself ready for a bath she would never forget.

* * *

_I shall stop here, simply because I can. I left my readers hanging in my other story, I guess its only right that I leave you guys hanging too. By the way, THIS STORY IS RATED T, therefore, there will be no lemon. It will suggest such things, mildly, and there may be an allusion to it, but there will be no detailed scenarios. If, however, a lemon is requested, I would be delighted to make a spin-off, just for those readers. Do let me know._

"Kenshin? Did you hear that?"

"Aa. I think it was coming from here…"

"If its that wretched Bri-C123…

"Now, now. I'm sure she wouldn't be, ah, dumb enough to encourage your wrath after locking us in that broom closet…"

*whisper* _Shhhhhhhhh! Gotta run!_

"Did you hear that? I'm sure it sounded like footsteps!"

"Kaoru-dono, you shouldn't run after something you don't know..."

"I KNEW IT! IT WAS BRI-C123 ALL ALONG! GET BACK HERE YOU-"


End file.
